Harpies
Harpies are a cross between a woman and a bird. They have existed for thousands of years. Characteristics Harpies are vicious scavangers and hunters that come from the islands in the Mediterranean but often fly to other lands. These ruthless creatures love stealing food from others. They are greatly feared because of the destructive storms and winds that follow them. Though they will eat almost anything, they love the taste of animal and human flesh and organs. Some say they have seen harpies flying through the air, dead animals and childrem held in their sharp talons. Like many ancient beings, harpies are immortal. Legends say that they come from the land of the dead. Harpies are wild, unpredictable beings. As well as being wild, they are also filthy. Harpies carry the scent of death where ever they go. Any food they touch, rots and becomes too dangerous to eat. Appearence Harpies are a hideous cross between a woman and bird. Their bodies are like humans but are covered in feathers. Instead of hair, a harpy has long feathers. This makes a harpy look like she is wearing a feathery crown. Harpies have no noses, they have sharp, pointy beaks. Their mouths are wide and filled with teeth, each one as sharp as a vulture's beak. Their feet and hands are razor sharp talons. Large feathery wings sprout from their backs. A harpy's feathers can be as dark as a crow or as colourful as a tropical bird. Their skin is often coloured a paler version of their plumage. A harpy's eyes are bird-like and glow gold. Powers and Abilities Magic *Harpies can control the element of wind. Their air magic gives them the ability to control and create powerful winds which they use to create fierce tornadoes, twisters, whirlwinds and hurricanes. Their powerful wings can make gusts of wind strong enough to lift a full grown man into the air or send him flying across the sky. Their winds are also strong enough to completely destroy a cottage. *Harpies can control huge electrical storms. They have the power to summon bolts of lightning straight from the sky. Some can even project electricity from their talons. * Harpies are immortal. Their immortal powers include eternal life, eternal youth, enhanced durability, endurance and stamina. Abilities *With their knife sharp talons, harpies can shred through even the toughest armour. Their nails could even penetrate a dragon's scales. These claws are also filled with a powerful venom that could cause a deathly famine. Anyone scratched by a harpy's talons, will eventually die from the poison. *Harpies are fast, skilled and agile flyers. They can cut through the air, faster than lightning. Harpies can even fly faster than a dragon. *Harpies posses imense strenght. They are strong enough to break through solid stone walls and can carry a full grown man covered in heavy armour with ease. Weaknesses Harpies, though powerful, can be killed by man-made weapons such as arrows. They are also vulnerable to powerful magic. Category:Merlin Category:Characters